


They Will Find Me In Your Arms

by Ellienerd14



Series: Author’s Favourites [26]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Even vampires need comforting sometimes. Laszlo and Nadja have been finding it with each other for centuries but sometimes a situation calls for even closer comforting.-Or - the five times Nadja and Laszlo share a coffin and cuddle
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Author’s Favourites [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451542
Comments: 63
Kudos: 79





	1. 1690

Laszlo had taken well to vampiric life. There were still occasions when he was cleaning blood off his collar in the darkness and was harshly reminded of the cost of new life. But then he’d remember that human had been incredibly annoying and gotten over it. He was still young for a vampire, Nadja was well over two hundred, but he’d learned to control his powers and not be staked yet. 

Nadja was the one to thank. She had taken responsibility for his new eternal life and trained him. (“I am a responsible vampire,” she had said when he asked why, “unlike some pricks.”) He had never been luckier than the day she decided to kill and turn him; Laszlo had told Nadja that many times on their nightly walks. 

“You always say the loveliest things,” Nadja had said, slipping her arm through his, “next you’ll be saying we should stay together forever.” 

The problem was Laszlo _did_ want to spend the rest of his eternal life with Nadja. There was no doubt in his mind she was perfect for him, even beyond their obvious passionate physical attraction. But Nadja was so much older (which was alluring in some ways but worrying in others) and Laszlo feared he was just another passing fancy for her. He couldn’t go around beheading other men who might steal her away for the rest of their lives. (He didn’t mind if she had other lovers. His real fear was she would get attached to them. To her, he was still a young, inexperienced vampire - how could he compete?)

Their forty year long romance was half his life - and all of his undead one. For Nadja, it was just a fraction of that. 

“Have you been drinking depressed people again?” Nadja dabbed at his shirt collar with a silk handkerchief, “really Laszlo, I did tell you to avoid the frowny ones, they taste awful.” 

“No my darling.” 

“Well then, why do you look so glum?” Nadja was done cleaning but she kept her hand at his collar, looking down at him with concern. “Have you been wearing that awful hat again? I told you it has a bloody big curse on it. I’ve tried to burn it at least fourteen times and-” she threw up her hands in frustration. 

“It isn’t the hat,” Laszlo interrupted, before her rant got too intense, “it’s still yet to crawl out of Thames again.” 

“I threw it in there for your own bloody good,” she grumbled. 

“I was just wondering how long you were planning on staying in London,” he said instead, not yet brave enough to bring up the issue of how long she was staying with _him,_ “in case you were growing bored of it. Half a century in one place can grow tiresome.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get your bloody hat back first,” she said sourly. “You know I just had a gown commissioned. I had to kill three different women to get enough black velvet for it.” 

“And you’ll look gorgeous in it.” 

Nadja frowned at him. “If you wish to leave London, you are welcome to. Just give me enough time to arrange travel. It is much harder to cross the ocean as a vampire you know.” 

“You’ll come with me?” 

Nadja looked him as if he was stupid. “Of course I’ll be bloody coming. I put forty years into teaching you how to be a decent vampire only to let you wander around Europe on your own. No bloody way, I'm committed! Maybe you ate a simple person instead of a sad one.” 

Laszlo couldn’t help himself, he caught Nadja up in a sweeping hug and twirled her. She laughed, surprised, clinging to his jacket. 

“I love you.” 

“I mean, yes we have been through this?” She rolled her eyes. “I love you too.” 

Laszlo put her down and took her hands in his own. “Nadja, my vampiric goddess, my dark angel, my darling, will you marry me?” 

There was a long, quiet moment when he feared she might laugh at him. But Nadja smiled brightly instead with long sharp teeth and kissed him. “Yes!” 

The night Nadja bit him quickly became the _second_ luckiest of his life. 

* * *

The wedding was a small ceremony, officiated and attended only by some local vampires. (A Church was out of the question, although the traditionalist in him did want one. Still he preferred not to catch fire on his big day: Nadja would kill him.) 

Nadja had worn her new black velvet dress and an elaborate headpiece. He’d worn a matching jacket and waistcoat made from the leftover fabric. The vows had been traditional from Nadja’s village and had been oddly touching (even if some of the goat related ones could have been cut). At the end they tied their hands together with ribbon and were declared married at last. 

Their wedding night had gone as expected (even if Nadja’s new dress was now ripped beyond repair - his bad) but it was the moments after their breaths stilled and they redressed before dawn to prepare to sleep that stuck out to him more than any of that. 

“I love this ring you stole me,” Nadja said, admiring it, “makes up for the lack of engagement ring.” 

“I told you it was an impulsive proposal. Very sexy my darling wife.” 

His flirtation went uncommented on but she did smile softer than Laszlo had seen on her. “Yes, I am your darling _wife._ We're officially married. How wonderful.” 

“And you’ll be keeping your last name for certain-” 

“Yes,” she said. 

Laszlo had expected as much. “Goodnight my wife.” 

Nadja put her hand out to hold the coffin lid in place. “Wait. It is our first night as a married couple.” 

“We already did that part-” 

“Men.” She sighed. “It is human tradition to share a bed on your wedding night. We will do the same.” 

Laszlo shifted up a little but they were still pressed together in the tight space. Nadja huffed and pulled his arms around her waist. “Better.” 

“Perfect,” he agreed. 

“You know,” Nadja said softly, “usually vampires court for a least a century before settling into a marriage.” 

“A whirlwind romance. Sounds about right. You do make my head spin.” 

“I would have asked you to marry me in sixty years,” Nadja continued, her voice fading into sleepiness, “but I’m glad you beat me to it.” 

“Me too.” Laszlo was half-asleep himself, already adjusted to Nadja’s weight pressed against him as they drifted off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that dating for 30 years counts as a fast relationship for vampires and that Nadja and Laszlo would be exactly like that with each other. 
> 
> Nadja's dress was black for both the vampire aesthetic and historical accuracy. White wedding dresses weren't popular until the Victorian era when Queen Victoria first wore one and were mostly used to show off wealth as white material was very expensive. Velvet was also historically very expensive, so I thought it fit the purpose. (I'm a history nerd lol) 
> 
> Next chapter: 1800s, featuring Simon the Devious...


	2. 1802

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious - yes I did actual [_research_](https://www.rmg.co.uk/discover/behind-the-scenes/blog/18th-century-sailing-times-between-english-channel-and-coast-america%20) on 19th century voyages for this dumb vampire fic.

“We only managed to seduce two sailors tonight,” Nadja complained, carefully dabbing her mouth (smudged make-up, not blood, she was still dignified), “do you think they’ve caught on that all the men we flirt with die?” 

“Seems unlikely, humans are very stupid,” Simon replied. He patted her arm, letting his hand linger, “no need to worry Nadja dear, we only have another week until we reach the new world, there’s enough food to last.” 

She shook her head. “I am telling you, if they get too scared for their life, they get a sour taste, very unpleasant.” 

“I don’t mind the sourness.” 

“Then you are very stupid.” Simon laughed but Nadja simply rolled her eyes. _Bloody men,_ she cursed, always thinking that they knew better about being a vampire despite not yet living to a hundred. At least Laszlo had listened to her when she had taught him. 

“Oh, you weren’t joking.” 

“No,” she answered shortly. “Sour, scaredy-cat blood will give you indigestion tomorrow. You should listen to me more.” 

Simon looked taken aback but he didn’t protest. 

“Having a good time?” Laszlo was leant against his coffin, his arms crossed and an expression like when Nadja’s mother discovered she had been seeing the rival goat farmers’ son (sometimes she missed the trivial, everyday human problems). 

“Wonderful,” Simon said, shifting the hand resting at her arm to around her shoulders. Laszlo grimaced, even as Nadja pulled away from his grasp. 

“Are you alright?” She observed his bitter expression and the lack of dramatic outer layers he was wearing - a sure sign he was feeling down (even his top button was undone!). “You look-“ 

“I’m bloody fine.” 

“Darling, I can read you like a book,” Nadja said.

“Can you really?“ Simon began. 

She waved him off. “Like a book. Now, darling-” 

He still looked irritated. “I’m going to sleep.” 

“Laszlo-“ 

He stormed off, slamming the coffin shut with more force than necessary. 

“You’ve gone and bloody upset my husband.” 

“Me?” Simon repeated. “Nadja, really-“ he stuttered under her intense glare, “I’m sorry?” 

“Good.” 

Nadja moved to follow her husband but Simon reached for her wrist. “Nadja, if I may-“ 

She pulled her hand free. “You may not.” 

“I only wished to ask a question,” Simon said, “about your plans in the new world.” 

“I told you already, we have a house sorted. We’ve been writing letters with our new roommate, Nador the Relentless.” 

“Yes, of course, the room share. And you’re sure that this _Staten Island_ is the best place to live?” 

“It’s where the boat will drop us off and we have a lot of luggage.” 

“Right.” Simon seemed unconvinced. “But surely a vampire of your maturity, skill and beauty doesn’t want to share a home with a stranger. What do you know about this Nador?” 

“From his name alone we know he does not relent,” she answered, “and that he feels it necessary to add an adjective to his name. An ego problem.” 

“I call myself Simon the Devious.” 

Nadja nodded, “yes, I'm aware.” 

Simon huffed but he didn’t rise to her bait. “I have made contact with some vampires in Manhattan and I’m going to start a vampire crew there. I’d be honored if you join.” 

“Oh Simon that is very sweet, really. But to be honest, conquering Manhattan seems like a lot of work. You’re only ninety-six, you’re still a young man, you can do it. But not with me.” 

“Nadja, please-“ 

“Do not plead, it is not very attractive.” 

“Laszlo is welcome too, if that is what it takes.” 

“Simon, my answer is no.” Nadja patted his shoulder awkwardly. “But, lunch same time tomorrow?” 

* * *

Laszlo's bad mood only worsened over the next few days. He had taken to hunting alone and the past two days he had refused to match his waistcoats to her dresses. He had started to withdraw from conservations, leaving Nadja to tease Simon alone. 

Simon had seemed to take the silence between the couple as an invitation to follow her around like an overeager puppy. 

“One more day until we dock.” 

Nadja hummed, only half-listening. “Yes, yes. Is that my Laszlo down there?” 

“I believe he’s still avoiding us.” 

“My sweet Laszlo-” 

Simon waved away her concern. “He’ll understand. So, anything you wish to tell me?”

“Well you do have a little blood on your chin.” 

He wiped at it ineffectively. “About Manhattan?” 

“No?” 

“Of course you’re welcome- no?” 

“Ah.” Nadja grimaced. “You have very much misread the situation.” 

“Laszlo is not sulking because you’re joining my crew and moving to Manhattan?” 

“Again, you have very much misread the mood.” 

“Then why is Laszlo acting like you’re leaving him?” 

Nadja clapped. “Thank you Simon, that is his problem!” 

“It is?” He repeated hopefully. “Oh, you’re leaving. Shit, I misread it again.” 

* * *

Nadja pulled open the coffin lid, eyes fixed on a sheepish looking Laszlo. 

“Having a good time with Simon?” 

“If you were paying attention, you could probably tell no from my tone and expression.” Nadja put her hands on her hips. “Move along.” 

Laszlo seemed surprised but he followed her order, shifting along so she could slide in next to him. They were pressed together, practically nose-to-nose in the darkness but her eyes adjusted quickly. 

“Is this necessary?” 

“Yes.” It was the closest they had been in days and part of her wanted to abandon talking all together and close the distance between them. But, he needed her in a less fun, sensual way so she resisted the urge. “You are being a big stupid bloody idiot.” 

“What am I doing now?” 

“Simon is lovely and we had a bit of fun together. But, I choose to marry _you._ This jealousy is only partially alluring. It is mostly annoying.” 

“I’m not jealous-” 

“So don’t care that he asked me to leave you and join him in Manhattan?” 

Laszlo growled. “He did what?” 

“I said no.” Nadja held onto his shoulders, mostly to stop him from trying to rip Simon’s head off. “What else would I say? Simon is very annoying.” 

“And we have so much luggage. It’s easier to-” 

“Stay where the boat drops us off!” They finished together. For the first time in days, Lazlo smiled at her. 

“As for the jealousy,” Nadja nuzzled at his neck, “there’s a great cure for that.” 

“I can think of a better one.” Laszlo wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head instead. It was a position they hadn’t been in for over a hundred years but Nadja felt just as comfortable in his arms now than she had on their wedding night. 

“Why is this better?” 

Laszlo interlaced their fingers. “We may have flings but this is one thing those other lucky bastards will never get to share with you.” 

“I’m all yours darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's more to Laszlo and Simon's rivalry than the show really explored - especially with how quick Nadja is to assume Laszlo is worried about Simon stealing her in 'The Return'. I think Simon would be quick to try and win her over into his crew. I hope this isn't too similar to the last chapter, I promise it's not all about Laszlo being all insecure. 
> 
> As for the house HC, I imagine Nandor was living in America before them - canonly they don't take the same boat - and them having a like vampire 'roommates wanted' ad situation before they travelled there. 
> 
> I love Nadja's POV because she's so blunt and brutally honest, especially with the men on the show. I'm shifting POV from chapter to chapter so next is Laszlo. Your next year hint is 1853...


	3. 1853

Over the decades of knowing her, Laszlo had learnt to understand his wife’s feelings with just a twitch of her eyebrows. At that moment, both eyebrows were wrinkled into a deep frown. Usually when she had an expression like that, Laszlo (and Nandor - her annoyance wasn’t exclusively aimed at him) ran for it. But there was also a hint of sadness there. 

“Laszlo, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“It’s only a short trip darling.” 

“You said you’d be gone for a year.” Nadja watched as he folded his shirts, not even offering to help. (It was her fault their last familiar had died, half-way through helping him prepare to leave. He didn’t buy it was an accident that he fell down the stairs. Nandor agreed with his theory. They weren't quite brave enough to accuse her out loud though.) 

“We’ve been married for one hundred and sixty years. For us, it’s like a long weekend.” 

Nadja huffed. “Oh, so now you’re saying you won’t miss me? Am I even your sweet baby anymore?” 

Laszlo gave up on folding and threw the bundle of shirts on top of the rest of his clothes. He’d just use hypnosis on some human instead. Nadja was more important than his clothes. 

He threaded their fingers together and despite her annoyance, Nadja squeezed onto his hand with supernatural strength. 

“You know you’re the most important thing in my life.” 

“But you’re still leaving?” 

“I’ll write every week. We already wrote up a schedule for matching our outfits. And I’ll carry this with me every day.” Laszlo pulled the locket from around his neck to show Nadja the tiny portraits he had commissioned of her inside. “So, I can look at your beautiful face every morning before I go to sleep.” 

The crinkle in her forehead eased. “Oh Laszlo-” Nadja threw herself into his arms, practically knocking them both over in the process. “What will I do without you?” 

“I’ll be back soon,” he promised, “I cannot bear to be away from my sweet angel for any longer.” 

* * *

It had taken a lot of hypnosis but Laszlo had managed to get a ticket for a train leaving at nightfall. The journey would be slow - taking several days - but at least he’d get a good start on his way to San Diego. He found it hard to sleep during travelling, so this would be the last good night’s rest he would get in a long while. 

Despite this, he delayed returning to his coffin till as late in the evening as possible. 

“Will you stop that bloody pacing?” Nadja hissed, her voice a little muffled by her own coffin. “Get in before you get burnt to a crisp.” 

“Sorry my love,” he called in reply. 

There was another little sigh before Nadja pushed open the lid of her coffin. She patted the space besides her, an unspoken invitation to join her. They had done this only a handful of times - the last being mostly to bitch about Mike’s awful orgy - but they still had a familiar routine to it. Laszlo wrapped his arms around Nadja’s waist and she rested her head against his chest with a content smile. 

“Are you sure darling? I will have to wake you early when I leave.” 

“I’ll see your train off,” she promised. “If I let you out again.” 

She was half-joking, half-threatening, but spending the rest of their lives cuddled together had its own appeal. Being so close to his wife would make eternity pass in a second. “Do not tempt me.” 

“I’ve always been able to tempt you.” 

“That you have, my darling, that you have.” 

“Are you sure you cannot get a guitar tutor here? Or just practice for another hundred years? California is so far away.” 

“I’m not just selling my soul for better guitar skills. I also wish for fame and fortune.” 

“That is my problem with your plan,” Nadja confessed, “it is stupid to sell your soul. All your best songs have come from your soul. What is the point of being a master of the guitar if you cannot play your love songs for me anymore?” Even though he couldn’t see her, Laszlo could imagine her expression exactly - scrunched up nose, her dark eyes clouded with concern. 

“I am doing this so I can write even better love songs for you. I refuse for the guitar to be the only instrument I cannot serenade you with. You deserve an entire orchestra.” 

“What about the fame and fortune?” 

“We’re married, we share everything. My good fortune will also be your good fortune.” 

“Deals with the supernatural can be tricky-” 

“Well, more the fool the Devil I say. I already pledged my soul to you years ago when we married. Best deal of my life. It has always belonged more to you than me anyway.” 

Nadja sniffled. “Oh darling. I will protect it for you.” 

“You always have.” 

They fell asleep with their limbs tangled together, a memory that would get Laszlo through eleven months in California without her. 

(And if it turned out that the Devil’s crossroads was actually in Mississippi, giving him an excuse to return home a month early, well Laszlo was rather grateful his wife was right.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWDITS went 'Laszlo almost sold his soul to the devil, no we will not elaborate on that' so I went 'well someone has to!' 
> 
> Given how hard Nadja taking him leaving for a week in 'On The Run' I imagine she was so clingy when she found out her husband was planning on leaving for months without her :( 
> 
> Next chapter: the return of Gregor...


	4. 1971

Laszlo had seen the pattern that came with the many returns and reincarnations of Gregor a hundred times. (He knew the prick’s name alright, given he had to curse it every few decades.) 

At first, Nadja would be overjoyed at their reunion - more so than when she usually picked up a new lover, human or otherwise - and if that was the only part of the whole cycle he wouldn’t care. But there was more than just Nadja having a good time with some stupid human. He always upset her in some way - begging her to run away with him, being overly clingy with her and being a general prick to his sweet wife - and Nadja would be in a dark mood for weeks. Even Nandor, who should have been characterised more by his idiocy than his relentlessness, had noticed the pattern of her mood. 

Laszlo knew he had his own part in the cycle. But, he didn’t kill this Gregor asshole out of spite or petty jealousy that had troubled him as a younger vampire. Nadja was welcome to get her kicks where she wanted without sneaking around him - Laszlo may be her husband but he wasn’t unreasonable. 

Getting rid of the prick as soon as possible stopped her dark mood from lasting too long. Besides, Nadja never seemed to miss him in the years between their flings. Laszlo was certain if he found a way to stop Gregor from returning to her altogether, she wouldn’t even notice for a century or two. One day the two of them could even laugh about it. 

_Actually,_ he considered, _that wasn’t a half bad idea._ If Laszlo took Gregor out of the cycle, the problem wouldn’t keep continuing to crop up over the years. 

More importantly, his sweet Nadja would be so much happier. 

* * *

Usually when Laszlo required advice, Nadja was his first and _only_ choice. He tried to imagine the advice she would give if he asked, glancing over to where she was reading a magazine Benjy had brought round. Something blunt but totally genius, he was sure. Nadja always had a way of saying exactly what he needed to hear. 

Instead, he slipped out of the library to find his other roommate, blowing Nadja a kiss on his way out. 

Nandor was in his own room, ordering his new familiar around. 

“Benjy, watch that-” there was a crash from inside, followed by hissing, “oh forget it, get out.” 

His familiar came out, his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“That one needs bloody house training.” 

“I know.” Nandor was restacking his old armour huffily. “I am meant to go boogying later and now I have to clean up myself.” 

“Is that why you’re wearing that?” 

Nandor was dressed in modern fashion, a hobby they had all occasionally taken part in, with flared jeans and a hideously patterned shirt. (No cape in sight and cleaning his own chambers: how the mighty had fallen.) Nadja would have a field day if he walked past her in that. 

“It’s fashion.” 

“Is that what your half-witted familiar said?” Laszlo took a seat in one of Nandor’s fancy armchairs. “Now, could I trouble you for some advice?” 

“Is Nadja alright?” Nandor asked, abandoning the armour to give the issue his full attention. “We cannot let her die, she’s the smartest one in the house. She is the only one who knows where we keep the good goblets.” 

“My sweet wife is fine.” Laszlo shifted in his seat. 

“Laszlo, you must open with that,” Nandor scolded. “You made me think she was in trouble. Very uncool.” 

“However, this is about her.” 

“I knew it. You wouldn’t come to me unless you couldn’t come to Nadja first.” 

Laszlo caught him up. “There’s this asshole who’s been showing up every few decades and distressing my sweet Nadja. Obviously, I’ve done my husbandly duty and cut off his head so he’ll piss off but now he’s shown up again. Won’t get the message. Now my poor Nadja is moping about the place again.” 

Nandor took the opposite chair. He hummed thoughtfully (or perhaps his brain was switching on after a few centuries of being dormant). “You are winning the battle, not the war. You can kill him now and have him pop up again to bother Nadja again like you’ve been doing or find another way. Perhaps if you made him a vampire, he would not be reborn again?” 

Laszlo considered it. “It would stop him being reborn but then he’d be hanging around more permanently. Much more difficult to kill a vampire.” 

“You could make him forget Nadja and he’ll go about living his future lives without any interest in her.” 

It took Laszlo a moment to process that Nandor of all people had solved their problem. 

“Nador, that is a capital idea! I can hypnotise him and he’ll leave my precious wife alone.” 

He grinned. “Thank you. Anything else I can help with?” 

Laszlo was already up on his way out and plotting. “Could I borrow a sword?” 

* * *

Nadja tutted at the blood on his shirt but didn’t make the connection. She probably just thought of him as a messy eater. 

“You should have told me you were going out to eat. I had to go hunting with Nandor and his awful shirt pattern was scaring them all off.” 

“Sorry my dear.” 

Nadja wiped a splatter of blood from his face. “This is why you should go out with me. Really Laszlo, you are three hundred years old, why must you make such a mess.” 

He moved his own hand on top of hers. “I was just running an errand. But now my attention is all yours.” 

Usually a comment like that would be enough to make the night move into a more exciting direction. But of course that prick was still on her mind and Nadja hardly seemed to notice, even as he pressed a quick kiss to her palm. 

“Goodnight,” she muttered instead, moving into her coffin. 

Laszlo hurried after her. “Darling, you have been so mopey all day.” 

“Maybe I ate a sad person.” 

“If you ate a sad person you would be complaining about your stomach.” He held her gaze for a moment. “Let me cheer you up.” 

Nadja sighed. “Laszlo, I am not in the mood-” 

“And that is the most worrying thing. Even after Mike’s awful-” 

“Don’t bring up that night,” she complained, “you know we don’t say his name here.” 

“Sorry.” Laszlo slipped into her coffin instead and opened his arms for her. “Still, allow me to comfort you.” 

Nadja sighed once more but she curled up to him without complaining. 

“You know I’ll look after you,” he promised, as she slept, “even if you don’t see how.” 

(The next night, Nadja had gotten her smile back and she did not seek out Gregor again. Which was for the best - Laszlo had made a real mess of him. Still, the most important thing was Nadja had returned to her normal self.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Nandor justice, he's so hard to write. 
> 
> This is based on my HC on why he didn't remember Nadja like before in s1 was because Laszlo made him forget to give her a break. I really love the scene at the end of season 1 when you find out why he killed Gregor - subverting the jealousy trope and making it a really sweet moment against the odds. 
> 
> Next up 2020...


	5. 2020

“You guys are fucking unbelievable.” 

Usually, Nadja would have turned to look and roll her eyes at Nandor - letting a human, _a familiar,_ talk to his masters like that was unacceptable. But he was currently unlocking the heavy bolts on her wrists (Laszlo had insisted she was the first to be freed) and it was hardly the right time. He tugged the bolt off and she rubbed her wrists. The silver on her skin had been irritating but not deadly. Still, it was good to be freed - especially with the guillotine still hanging ominous above them. 

She snatched the keys off Guillermo, hurrying to free her husband. Laszlo caught her eye, a hint of panic behind his otherwise nonchalant front as his wrists started to smoke. It was a look she had only seen once before - after their trial as they were pushed out into the well. Both times when death had been near they had clutched onto each other. There was no one she’d rather die besides. 

“Thank you darling.” Laszlo cradled her face in his hands and drew her close enough to quickly press a kiss against her forehead. He fixed her headpiece, which had been knocked astray during the struggle. Over his shoulder, Nandor was looking at them with a pained expression as he rubbed his own wrists. Nadja could read both of them easily but it was an expression she did not recognise. 

_Envy,_ if she had to put a name on it. 

Guillermo had not stopped his rude mutterings but she didn’t need decades of living together to read the anxiousness pouring off him. His hands shook as he freed Colin and his attempt to hide them in his pockets was too little, too late. 

“I can’t believe I missed you-” 

“Guillermo,” Nandor said sharply, cutting him off and sparing them of more of his ramblings, “we will have a big talk when we go home.” 

“That’s not my home,” Guillermo snapped. 

Nandor’s face crumpled and Nadja half-expected him to cry. He cleared his throat and continued half-heartedly berating him. “Yes… you left. I got your note. Very short.” 

“I didn’t have much to say to you,” Guillermo replied. 

His gaze was not glued to the floor like usual but firm and determined. There was a fury there that might have even been alluring under different circumstances. But the whole situation was too tense to really enjoy his new confidence. 

Laszlo leaned closer, whispering into her hair. “Perhaps we should allow them to sort this out alone? I say we get the hell away from here.” 

It was a good suggestion but Nadja was afraid Nandor would be pushed into doing something he would soon regret with his misbehaving familiar. It was painfully obvious he had grown attached. 

“We may have to drag this idiot with us.” 

“He’s just a familiar,” Laszlo replied, missing the obvious as usual. Still, Nadja was perceptive enough for the two of them. 

“No,” she whispered back, “he is not.”

* * *

The journey home had been quiet - even Colin had ignored an opportunity to bore their taxi driver. Guillermo sat opposite them, twisting the rosary tighter and tighter between his fingers, until the tips of his fingers went white. Nadja had eyed the cross in his hands wearily the whole journey. 

Now they were all standing in the still messy hallway, no one seemed to know what - or say - next. Nandor hovered near the door anxiously. They had made their way towards the stairs, looking down on the confrontation between them. Laszlo had edged in front of her slightly, although Nadja doubted his arm would be enough to protect her if Guillermo had a change of heart. 

“I just need to…” he began, he ran his hands through his blood-splattered hair, “I’m leaving.” 

“Again?” Nandor asked pitifully. He was seeming less and less in control by the minute. 

“I just came back for some stuff. My Mama needed- anyway, it doesn’t matter. And I saw your invite on the side and- Look, you guys shouldn’t have gone. That was obviously a trap. I mean, do you even realise how close to dying you all were today?” 

The  _ ‘without my help’  _ went unsaid. 

Nandor winced. “Thank you Guillermo.” 

“We are very grateful you saved us,” she added, with a respectful nod in his direction. It would do little good to appear ungrateful to a slayer. Even if he had saved them just a few hours earlier. 

Laszlo seemed to miss that note. Nadja pinched him. “Yes, thank you  _ Guillermo.”  _ Laszlo nodded in his direction as the pair of them backed off. “Perhaps, we should give you two chaps some privacy.” 

“Yes, yes,” Nadja agreed hastily, pulling on her husband’s hand, “it’s getting light outside.” 

They backed up the stairs as casually as possible, waiting until they had disappeared from view and into their room. Once the door was shut behind them, Lazlo pulled her into his arms, abandoning his calm act. 

“I suppose we got quite lucky,” he said. “I say, do you suppose those pricks in the Vampiric council really would have cut off our heads?” 

_ Do you even realise how close to dying you all were today? _

Nadja frowned at the memory of the guillotine. “They did seem quite determined to do that darling.” 

“Those bloody pricks. No one tries to hurt my sweet wife.” 

“I do hope Guillermo stays. We’ll need some more protection in the house.” 

“Yes, of course. But don’t you worry my darling. I will protect you today. It is my duty as your husband.” 

Nadja doubted Laszlo would be much good in a fight against the council but it was comforting nonetheless. She couldn’t face sleeping alone. 

He held open the coffin door for her. “Ladies first.” 

“You just want to be the little… cutlery. As the humans say.” 

“No, I am simply going to stand in front of you in case any prick tries to attack us in our sleep. Then, I fight him off, you get the hell out of here.” 

“Oh Laszlo…” Nadja wrapped her arms around him as they settled into their new positions. She nuzzled her cheek against his back. 

“I’ll look after you,” he promised, as they both fell into an uneasy sleep, “I dare those pricks to try and take away the best thing in my life.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I hope this last chapter was worth it! If you have any new WWDITS fic ideas for me, let me know in the comments!   
> I get the joke in the finale was them all being so unbothered by almost dying but I imagine once the cameras went home and they were alone, things were very different.   
> Was this chapter mostly an excuse to finally write Laszlo as the little spoon? Perhaps so.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on this fic! It meant so much to me and I appreciate it 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> It is a crime there isn't more content for these too. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> Tumblr - @bazwillendinflames


End file.
